Characters and wildlife in Avatar
This article lists the fictional characters in the 2009 James Cameron science fiction film Avatar. Na'vi Natives of Pandora. They are an indigenous sentient humanoid race who are considered primitive by human standards, yet are more physically capable than them. The Na'vi are tailed, slender creatures with sparkling blue skin, standing three meters tall. It is mentioned that their skeletal structure is composed of naturally occuring carbon-fiber. All Na'vi have long hair where the ends of each strand consists of nerve endings. This allows them to literally connect to plant and animal life-forms, establishing a mental bond with a creature. Na'vi society is built around the concept of "The People", a term used to refer to a specific clan. A Na'vi is not considered to be a part of The People until such time as they have passed a series of coming-of-age rituals, and any Na'vi who has come of age has the right to speak freely before the clan if they request it. It is considered rude to speak out of turn, or without request. Because a Na'vi only mates with one other for life, coming of age gives them the right to choose their mate, though a potential mate has the right to decline. Each clan is built around a matriach and a patriach, both of whom are mates. The male leads the Na'vi in their day-to-day lives and is entrusted to see the protection of the clan (however, Neytiri inherits her father's bow, though this may have been for safe-keeping), while the female acts as kind of shaman, directing the Na'vi spiritually and interpreting the will of Eywa, the Na'vi deity. Neither male nor female is shown as being the absolute ruler of a clan. The Na'vi do not have an economy. They are never depicted as trading, nor do they use any form of currency. Na'vi death rituals performed while hunting suggest that the body of an animal will be used by the clan, and that nothing will go to waste. It is unknown whether they are carnivorous, though their elongated canines suggest that they do eat meat. Prominent Na'vi *Neytiri, – a princess of the Omaticaya clan, who is attracted to Jake because of his bravery.Detailed Summary of Avatar Scriptment: http://jamescameron.blogspot.com/2007/02/avatar-scriptment-summary-review-and.html She is destined to follow her mother as the Omaticaya shaman. *Eytucan, – the Omaticaya clan leader, the husband of Mo'at and the father of Neytiri. *Mo'at, – the Omaticaya shaman and wife of clan leader Eytucan. and mother of Neytiri. *Tsu'Tey, – Eytucan's appointed heir to the chieftainship of the tribe, and Neytiri's betrothed, although she chooses Jake over him, much to the jealousy of Tsu'Tey. He becomes the leader of the Omaticaya clan after Eytucan's death in the human attack on Hometree. Wildlife Great Leonopteryx The Great Leonopteryx or Toruk is a species of airborne predatory animals native to Pandora. The fierce beauty and nobility of the leonopteryx gave the species a place in central Na'vi lore and culture. It is celebrated in dance, song, and with elaborate totems that symbolizes both the fear and respect accorded to the creature. The leonopteryx is considered crucial to the Na'vi sense of destiny and interconnectedness. Although significantly larger, it is closely related to the banshee. The color pattern on its body is of striped scarlet, yellow, black and midnight blue. It has two crests on its head and lower jaw. Though the crests may have evolved for purposes of flight steering, each crest is razor sharp and can be used to injure or disembowel prey or to cut through vegetation obstructing its flight. It has a distendible jaw and a large brain cavity. Its membranous wings are made up of carbon fiber stretched taught over a bony skeleton. The leonopteryx has powerful talons for grasping prey and perching, a twin tail for flight stabilization and flow-through ventilation which increases flight efficiency. Its wingspan is more than 25 meters. The leonopteryx is the highest in the Pandora food chain and thus, Jake surmises, it would not be adapted to fending off a direct attack, especially from above. In the movie, Neytiri explains that Toruk was once flown by her grandfather's grandfather and that the Toruk was flown only five times in the whole history of the Na'vis. Only an extraordinary Na'vi of great spirit would be able to pair with the creature and be respectfully called as Toruk Makto (rider of the Toruk). Thus, such an occurrence would be extremely rare, seen only in times of great difficulties and distress in the natural order of Pandora. The Toruk Makto would gather and unite all the clans of Pandora to bring back balance and restore order. The creature's name in Na'vi, Toruk, roughly translates to 'last shadow', as its preferred method of attack is from above, and its shadow would likely be the last ever seen by its prey. Banshee The Banshee or ikran is a Microraptor-like airborn predator and is highly adapted for flight. Specially developed muscles attached to the breastbone allow for the powerful strokes needed to achieve lift. Bonding with a banshee is a dangerous and required rite of passage for all would-be Na'vi warriors. A Banshee bonds with only one Na'vi in their lifetime. Direhorse Direhorse or pa’li is a horse-like creature with six legs, tough skin with no fur, long necks and small head, bold stripes, flexible carbon fiber armor over shoulders and along the back of the neck and head. . They are nectarivores. Hammerhead Titanothere The Hammerhead or angtsìk is a massive, grazing creature that travels in small herds or packs. It is moderately social, but also extremely territorial and hierarchical. When angered, a titanothere will lower its head and charge at the perceived threat. The sheer momentum and ferocity of this display is usually enough to send any Pandoran creature running for cover. Furthermore, they are extraordinarily resistant to conventional human weapons, making them extremely difficult for conventional human forces to fight even with heavy combat mecha When a herd of titanotheres arrive to join the final battle, they are critical in turning the ground battle against the humans, who are completely overwhelmed by the unstoppable stampede. Thanator Thanator or palulukan is the most fearsome of all Pandoran land predators. Wide, armored tail can slam prey or defend against other thanators. Cartilaginous plates around its neck that can flare, possibly as a threat display but more likely as an echolocation or other sensory pinpointing system. The speed of its neck and jaw strike is as swift as a camera shutter. Viperwolf The Viperwolf or nantang has six legs, opposable thumbs, and a lean, powerful torso. The viperwolf has evolved to travel swiftly over long distances in search of prey. The ratio of brain mass to body weight of the average adult viperwolf indicates a high order of mental processing, pattern recognition and communication skills. Hexapede Hexapede's or yerik are small, blue antelope like creatures. They are culturally significant to the Na'vi, much of their belongings are made from the yerik. When threatened a strange, yellow membrane will fan out from their horns as a threat display. Prolemuris Prolemuris are blue furred ape like creatures. They are mostly harmless, and travel in large family groups. Fan Lizard These lizard-like creatures are not given a name in the film. They are chameleon-like and slow but when startled a single long blade-like bioluminescent wing will whirl out of a spike on their back, propelling the creature through the air. Plants and trees Plant life in Pandora is of tropical type, but several times taller. Many plant and animals have bioluminescent properties. ;The Tree of Souls The Tree of Souls is the center of Na'vi culture and religion. The Na'vi believe it allows them to communicate directly with Eywa, their mother goddess. It is a special tree with electrical connections acting like neurons. In appearance, it is similar to the Banyan tree with aerial roots, except that it is illuminated. The roots of the tree form a special network, with other trees and plants, which in turn are connected to each other, making it a giant interconnection for the life in Pandora. It is suspected to be able to preserve people's memories and experiences, and share it back with people connecting themselves to it. It is the temple for the Na'vis. The tree allows transfer of one's mind from one body to an other. ;The Tree of Voices The Tree of Voices is the most important tree to the Na'vi after the Tree of Souls. Its appearance is similar and it too is illuminated. It allows the Na'vi to hear the voices of their ancestors and it is the location where Jake and Neytiri choose each other as mates. It is destroyed in the first human attack on the Na'vi. ;Hometree The Hometrees or Kelutrel are great enough to house dozens of clan members. The tree is honeycombed with natural hollows and alcoves in which the Na'vi sleep, eat, weave, dance, and celebrate their connection to Eywa. Like many sacred sites on Pandora, Hometree sits above a large deposit of unobtainium. Adult Hometree are more than 150 meters tall, roughly thirty meters in diameter ;Giant hometree In the movie there is specifically a Giant Hometree, standing roughly 460 meters tall, where the main clan live. A distinguishable feature of the movie landscape, the tree itself is central to the movie story arc. This hometree eventually succumbs to human rockets attacks, which leads to the Na'vi clans' alliance against the humans. ;Red spiral plant This carnivorous plant has red spiral-leaved plants are up to 3-4m tall and when touched they curl and collapse into themselves instantly. ;Bioluminescent moss This moss-like plant covers the jungle floor and, when disturbed, glows brightly. References Category:Lists of film characters